dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuller family (Film)
See also: Fuller family (TV Series) The Fuller Family is an American Christian family originating from Texas. History The Fullers suffered a tragedy before the start of the first film and they are on vacation to get away. They consist of Jacob, Kate and Scott. They are eventually kidnapped by the Gecko brothers and they head across Mexico at the Titty Twister. Everyone in the bar is attacked by the vampires and they are very few survivors. Jacob is bitten by Sex Machine and later meets a mercy killing by Scott. Scott is being torn to pieces by the vampires when Kate finishes him and the vampires, leaving her the only member of the family to survive. Members * Jacob Fuller A pastor whose wife, Jennifer, had been killed in a car accident prior to the start of the film. He and his children are on a vacation and they happen to go to the same motel that Seth and Richie Gecko are at. They are taken hostage by the brothers and they will remain safe until they cross the border and cut their deal. While at the bar, it's revealed that many of employees are vampires and Jacob, his family, the Geckos and two other survivors are the only ones left from the massacre. Jacob is bitten by Sex Machine and begins to slowly turn into a vampire. He bites Scott, but is later killed by him. * Jennifer "Jenny" Fuller - The wife of Jacob and the mother of Kate and Scott who was killed in a car accident, before the start of the film. * Katherine "Kate" Fuller The biological daughter of Jacob and Jennifer and the adoptive sister of Scott. She is with her family on vacation and they eventually come across the Gecko brothers at the Dew Drop Motel. After they cross the Mexican border and go into the Titty Twister, the family, the Geckos and other bar goers are attacked by the vampires in the bar. Kate is eventually the only member of the Fuller family to survive and make it out of the bar alongside Seth Gecko. She asks him if he wants company, but he tells her no and she goes into her family RV. * Scott Fuller - The adoptive son of Jacob and Jennifer and younger brother of Kate. He is on vacation with his family in Texas and they end up getting kidnapped by the Geckos, Richie and Seth. They get to the Titty Twister and Scott, his family, Seth, Sex Machine and Frost are the only survivors left. Scott and Kate make a promise to Jacob that they will kill him once he becomes a vampire. Scott fights with his family and Seth, and after Jacob turns, Scott kills him. Scott is then attacked by a group of vampires and asks Kate to finish him and the vampires off. She shoots them and besides killing the vampires, Scott is killed as well. Gallery Jacob 5.png|Jacob Fuller (Film) Kate 5.png|Kate Fuller (Film) Scott Fuller.jpg|Scott Fuller (Film) Name *'Fuller' is an English occupational name for a dresser of cloth, coming from the Old English "fullere" and the Latin "fullo", with the addition of the English agent suffix. References See also Category:Families Category:Fuller Family